Coffee
by WintersOrchid
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts I come across. GerRus
1. Coffee

The week had not been nice to Ludwig, so on Friday he stepped outside his office building to get some coffee, pulling his scarf closer around his neck against the cold. Outside was windier than he had expected and it was tempting to turn around and just get some over-priced coffee from the shop inside, but he was already out and the walk would do him good. At the stop light, another tall man grumbled to himself as he dug for something in his bag and Ludwig watched him out of the corner of his eye, wondering idly what he was looking for. Whatever it was must have been found for the man stopped and turned to face the street with a smile, clearly in a better mood. When the light turned for them to walk, the other man left Ludwig on the corner, his long legs carrying him ahead of Ludwig. It wasnt in a rush to get back to his desk and the paperwork he owed, so he let the other man stride ahead of him as he wanted. They were both stopped at the next light, he stood next to the scarfed man again, getting left behind again to watch him walk for lack of anything better to watch. Not many people were out at this time.

As the tall man walked ahead, he side-stepped another person and walked straight into a streetlamp, hard enough that Ludwig could hear the thud of his forehead meeting metal. He staggered away from it as Ludwig laughed so hard he had to close his eyes and wipe away a tear. A sudden burst of pain and he was stopped, eyes opening to find he had run into the same pole. The tall man was standing off to the side, now laughing.

"Teach me to laugh at the misfortune of others, huh?" he managed.

"True, but it was a very good thing to laugh at. Do you have time for a coffee?"


	2. Coffee Shop

Order was perfect. Schedules were there to be followed. For three years straight, Ludwig had been going to a coffee shop almost exactly at the half-way point between his dorm hall and the main campus, getting one black coffee with nothing added, paid three dollars and sixty-three cents, waited a short minute or two for his cup, then left. Perfectly orderly, perfectly executed. There was a tall, heavy-set man about his age who usually helped him and Ludwig felt bad for him, since the early hour meant the poor man had to be up even earlier to open shop and start preparations. Still, the hour didn't seem to bother Ivan as he always smiled at Ludwig and gave him little compliments that always had him flushing and awkwardly nodding or worse, returning the compliments without thought. However, as he checked his cup for his name today, he was surprised to find a string of numbers his brain translated into a phone number… Looking back at Ivan, he caught a flash of a smile as the other man helped another customer with understanding the menu and left after calculating that the other wouldn't be free anytime soon. His engineering class went by in a haze as Ludwig stared at his empty coffee cup, too wrapped up in what this meant to focus properly. When the professor dismissed the class, he absent-mindedly gathered his things and headed for the door, still clutching the cup. Two classes later, he had figured out what he felt was a good opening text and sent it, heart pounding and mouth dry.

**[Text: Ivan] Hey, it's Ludwig from the coffee shop.**

Message sent, he leaned back in the hard seat to listen to the lecture before sitting up straight again, fishing his vibrating phone out of his pants to answer the text.

**Hey! I was getting worried. Thought you lost my number.**

**No. I was in class and didn't know what to say.**

**Seems like you figured it out ))))**

Apparently. Before he could reply, another text came through.

**Are you free this weekend? You seem like the quiet sort and I've been wanting to ask you out for a while. There's a really good place near the coffee shop and it's not too pricy or noisy, even on the weekend. It's called Bocca Felice **

Ah. He had been there once when he and Feliciano had been together, and had good memories of the place, though visiting with a new boyfriend might be strange. Right? New memories over old and all that. Bocca Felice was a nice place anyway, so they were bound to have a good time.

**Yes, that sounds wonderful. Say seven thirty Friday night?**

His last ended an hour before then so he'd have plenty of time to change and get ready.

**Sounds great! I'm really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.**

Tomorrow—Ah, his usual coffee run.

**Yes, I will see you then. Have a good day.**

On second thought, that sounded rather abrupt so he sent another text.

**I'll text you after my classes. It's very nice to finally get to know you better.**

If another text came through, he didn't get it since he had shoved his phone into his backpack, face still red from the awkward exchange. A date!


	3. Secret

Ludwig was one of those busy-bodies who always seemed to be doing something, despite what Ivan wanted him to be doing, like cuddling with him. He makes little balls of cake and puts them in a tin for Ivan to bring to work and eat throughout the day until there's none left, much to his disappointment. They had gone by so fast. When he gets home, Ludwig is reading in the living room, curtains drawn to prevent anyone from seeing in. His boss knows Germany is here, but still…. They don't want to risk anything. All it took was someone looking in at the wrong time and he could get hauled off to jail or worse. Ivan wasn't sure where the limits with his boss were drawn with him being immortal, but he certainly didn't want to test them. His boots are kicked off and his coat hung up before he saunters over to Ludwig and leans down to kiss his cheek, his boyfriend far more tolerant of affection when they were alone. It was in public that Ludwig fussed over silly things like "propriety" and "privacy" and other pointless things. The other countries knew about them, so why shouldn't they kiss each other in greeting? Aside from the usual European greetings on the cheeks. Ludwig set the book he had been reading on the coffee table to return the kiss, standing to stretch his arms over his head. "I've been cooking while you were gone," he told Ivan who had certainly smelled the food, whatever it was, meaty and savory. Dinner is a quiet affair with Ivan playing footsie under the table with an ever-reddening Ludwig before convincing him that the dishes would be fine soaking overnight. In the morning he leaves his boyfriend in bed and washes them, nothing but considerate of his constantly cleaning boyfriend. Ludwig wanders down for tea and they get distracted again much to Ludwig's consternation. Tables, he declares with a huff when they're done, are only for eating, save when simple and clean projects are worked on. Ivan just grins and kisses the back of his neck where the hair's cut short, where Ludwig will never admit that he likes being kissed. He feels it's his job to help Ludwig unwind and forget about work whether it's through sex or simpler activities such as movies. After Ludwig cleans the kitchen to his standards including the now defiled table, Ivan suggests a walk or game of chess, Ludwig accepting the walk as he missed his usual morning routine of running with his dogs and wanting some semblance of order in his morning. They can't hold hands, but thanks to the cold, they can walk closely together and talk about whatever came to mind, namely the latest gossip in Europe and what on earth France and England think they're doing. America's a source of annoyance for Ivan so Ludwig avoids the subject whenever he seems to be coming up, asking questions about this building and that. They stay out much later than planned, but they stop in a coffee shop to warm up their hands and stomp the snow off their boots before going to the store for more food, Ludwig adding ingredients for a cake to their cart. The bags are heavy by the time they're home and Ludwig gets to work on dinner as Ivan helps, the time passing in quiet peace. Ivan turns on the radio while he cleans dishes so there was something supplementing his chatter as Ludwig turned his attention from the oven to the counter to start the cake. Ludwig's used to Ivan talking about anything he can think of to fill the ever-encroaching silence that fills his home far too much these days. It's so lonely being by himself and no one liked to visit….. Once the cake is in the oven, Ivan steps behind Ludwig to cuddle him, wrapping his arms tightly around Ludwig's middle and kissing his neck again. Once upon a time, for a very brief time, they could go out in public together, and had they been together during the age of tsars, the most they would have gotten was strange looks for being so close for two young men, but no threat of arrest, no fear of death or fines like he would be held accountable for now. In Germany, they can go out on dates and have old grannies fuss over them about settling down with each other, he thinks wistfully as he holds his lover close. But he prefers his own place for his own reasons, namely that the land is him and his Russian is far better than German, obviously. They sit in the living room as the cake bakes, holding each other in order to better utilize the limited time they have together, since they can't go out on romantic getaways without drawing too much attention to themselves, nor can they really trust any of their fellow countries not to slip up and say stupid things to Russia's boss. The cake is cut up and pieces consumed before they take the rest of the evening to cuddle some more, watching the news and letting their hands wander lazily across each other's bodies, then retreat to bed when the news gets too depressing to listen to. In the silence of his bedroom, Ivan listens to Ludwig's breathing and hopes that one day, they won't have to hide like this anymore. 


	4. Dance

I've been writing a lot of longer stories and mature/sexual shorts on my Ao3 account, which is where I'm posting them now. So sorry for not being on here as often as I should have.

* * *

Ludwig was never comfortable in crowds, especially when his brother wasn't around. Gilbert always knew how to make him feel at ease or distract him from his social nervousness. Without his brother, Ludwig lingered on the sidelines, occasionally striking up an idle conversation with someone he recognized.

Eventually he made his way back to his starting point and sipped at his drink. Even in modern times, diplomatic meetings were always gaudy and colorful, the result of trying to impress and occasionally intimidate. He had suspected someone to be watching him, a nervous pricking on the back of his neck, and his concerns were justified when, just as he finished his glass, another was held out to him.

"They should have the decency to offer something stronger so we aren't bored to death," Ivan casually told him, knocking back his flute of champagne with a grimace.

"Perhaps you are too used to vodka," Ludwig retorted. "You should consider cutting back."

"Never! Vodka is my fuel, you see."

"So you've told me many times."

"Come dance with me."

"What?" Ludwig piled back from Ivan's grip, looking around in concern. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them, but it never hurt to be careful, even with Ivan's boss.

"Come dance with me. I love this waltz."

"Ivan, you know I can't dance."

"Won't dance. Relax. It's a party."

"Diplomatic event," Ludwig corrected under his breath as Ivan pulled him effortlessly through the crowd and out the large doors. Since Ludwig was more familiar with the building, he guided Ivan out onto a balcony in the next room, close enough so he could hear the party in case he was needed while giving them the privacy they wanted.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," he finally told Ivan who was leaning against the low stone wall.

"We've been busy. Too busy even for love."

"You're as much of a romantic as Francis is."

"And you're too much of a busybody. We all have our faults." Despite the gentle chiding, Ivan took his face in his hands and kissed Ludwig on the lips. "You're too young to have such a burden and I'm too old to want to miss out on what we have. Let me be romantic. I'll make sure you sleep and eat properly and you'll make sure I get all my work done."

With another kiss, Ivan grasped his hands and pulled him close, his left and Ludwig's right on each other's shoulders while the other hands laced together in the air.

"I'll even let you lead, Mr. Busybody."

"I don't know how to waltz," Ludwig told him.

"And now you suddenly can't learn? How silly of you. You step forward, I step back. Now to the sides!"

And off they went, chests pressed together and Ludwig's face red from his easy embarrassment. The orchestra ended the song before Ivan could teach him all of the correct steps, so they remained holding onto each other as a slow song played.

"It is a shame we were not together when waltzing was more popular," Ivan sighed against Ludwig's shoulder. "I loved watching the ladies of the court in their nice gowns under the chandeliers. I miss those days."

"Perhaps they were nice," Ludwig started carefully, not wanting to tread on a sensitive topic. "But surely now is just as good."

He got his answer in the form of a kiss against his neck.

"Even better."


	5. Dinner

Sometimes Ludwig thought it just wasn't fair to have to work so hard, especially at his young age. Didn't most every nation say something to the extent of, "When I was your age, all I did was run around and create mischief." So why was he working his ass off?

Sighing, he knelt down to take off his shoes, leaving the boots in the closet along with his outer gear. The tv was on in the living room and he loosened his tie as he came around the corner, spotting Ivan lounging on the couch and nibbling on what looked like the remains of a bar of chocolate. Hopefully it wasn't the one he had hidden away for days like this.

"You look tired," Ivan commented, sitting up and popping the last bit in his mouth. "Bad day?"

"Something like that. It's even the weekend, either."

Sighing, he flopped down next to Ivan who tugged on his arm until he was laying down with his head in Ivan's lap.

"Poor Myshka... Always working so hard. You should sleep."

"I need to finish-"

"Shhhhh." Ivan's large hand covered his face. "Sleep. You can work later, yes? If it was so important, you would have stayed at the office to do it."

Ivan had a point and a quick nap couldn't hurt. With a nod, he closed his eyes and let Ivan's hands gently pet him to sleep.

When he woke, it was dark and his back hurt. A long nap, then. Oh well. What was done was done and something smelled wonderful. Pulling himself up, he staggered to the kitchen, watching Ivan potter around, stirring a thick stew.

Sighing, Ludwig took a seat at the table, tilting his head up to kiss Ivan when a bowl was set in front of him along with a plate of fresh homemade bread. Oh, he had the best boyfriend.


	6. Sweets

For as much as Ivan loved being spoiled, his Christmas list this year was very short. Quality time, a new pair of boots, maybe some socks, and a few new skeins of yarn were the only points on the list and had Ludwig been so inclined, he could have easily filled all of them at one go with plenty of room to spare in the box.

Reopening the list over and over as he shopped still only showed the two items, no matter how much he hoped another previously looked over note might appear, and he finally gave up, putting the faded list back into his pocket with a sigh, coloring the air with the fog from his breath. Everyone else had been shopped for and in most cases, their gifts shipped out weeks ago, but here with less than five days before Christmas, he couldn't find the perfect gift for Ivan, aside from yarn which was…. Very Practical, much like his other gifts (Feliciano probably didn't think warm gloves and drawing paper was a good gift, but it was better than the socks Ludwig got him one year), but yarn wasn't exactly romantic and he wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend of five years.

Stepping into a side alley to examine a hand-carved castle, he pondered. Ivan did like hand-made gifts….Boxes of hand-made chocolates were also in the stall and once Ludwig saw those, there was no doubt about what to buy. Selecting the ones Ivan would like, he thanked the owner and hurried home, anxious to get out of the cold.

When their first conflict of Christmases came up, Ivan proposed to celebrate with each other on both days, meaning Ivan came over to Ludwig's family dinner and mass, and then Ludwig went with Ivan and his sisters to their enormously long Christmas Eve services. Thankfully after they went home to eat, they did not return for the All Night Vigil, which would have been too much for Ludwig and most likely Ivan and Natalia as well. Ludwig got the feeling they only went for Katerina's sake.

Also the proposal of two Christmases meant Ivan got twice as many gifts, which Ludwig put a stop to right then and there before it could be implemented. Now, Ivan got the gift on the 25th and Ludwig got his on the 7th. Shiny red paper was used for Ivan's gift and kept out of reach of his dogs, well-behaved as they were. He loved them too much to risk anything.

All until the 25th, Ludwig was an unusual mess of nerves, eager for Christmas in a way he hadn't been since he was a child. Until now, he and Ivan had exchanged practical gifts which Gilbert had not-so-nicely described as boring, so he was hoping to change that if only slightly. As well as change the impression that he himself was a very boring man - which he was and Ivan occasionally gently chided him for being boring, but he really couldn't help it, he was made the way he was and wasn't prone to Ivan's fits of random bursts of desires to do things like go ice skating at two in the morning or go out for days into the countryside and ignore their work.

Maybe that's why they worked so well together, he guessed as he bid his brothers goodbye, Ivan at his side and Gilbert in the yard hugging Hesse. Another successful party and no fights. His family seemed to be calming down as the years passed and they settled into a proper unity. Once everyone was gone, Gilbert headed to his room to talk to friends or play games, Ludwig was never really sure, however it meant he and Ivan were alone. Which in Ivan's mind translated into gifts, so they adjourned to the living room where Ivan tore into the wrapping paper while Ludwig scratched behind one of his dog's ears.

"It's not the yarn you wanted…." he warned.

Ivan tilted his head in curiosity as he lifted opened the box, grinning broadly when he realized he had gotten sweets.

"This is much better!" he chirped, shifting so he faced Ludwig. "You know me too well~"

As Ludwig opened his mouth to say something, anything, a chocolate was quickly popped in, quickly followed by an open-mouthed kiss. The chocolate melted in their mouths and Ivan licked Ludwig's lips despite knowing Ludwig detested such actions. It was worth it to see his boyfriend flustered and all red in the face, and with a quick peck to Ludwig's lips, he sat back, grinning as he ate another piece.

To his credit, Ludwig recovered quickly and wiped at the mess on his mouth with his thumb before licking it off. Ivan ate another piece and another, somehow avoiding the ones he didn't like. Ludwig suspected somehow his lover had a previously unknown power of sensing caramel or nuts, but it was alright, since he liked nuts in his chocolate and ate one so Ivan wouldn't have to. The box was cleared in the space of ten minutes and Ludwig confiscated the second box, not wanting to deal with Ivan's stomach ache later. Pulling a blanket over their shoulders, he turned on the tv for another Christmas tradition - a story of a man who brought home a Christmas carp only to spend the day with it in the tub as he cried over it. All in all, it was a very untraditional way to end Christmas, but it was worth it even if Ivan did fall asleep on his lap halfway through the movie.


End file.
